one long year
by alexmack
Summary: think of this what would happen if 5 American witches and wizards and 5 English witches & wizards switched for a whole year? Read on and find out.


One long year

disclaimer : I don't own any harry potter characters they belong to J. K Rowling...(damn her why couldn't it have been me?) But however the story line plots and other things are mine.

Summary : think of this what would happen if 5 American witches and wizards and 5 English witches & wizards switched for a whole year? Read on and find out.

Chapter one : so this is England

New York City , America

Jordan underwood awoke groggily from her bed, turned to look at the calender / clock to see not only did she wake-up late she was about to be late for her first day back at school she moved to her sister's bed

"Get up you idget!"

"Make me bitch."

"Nice. but im 8 minutes older so respect your elders and get the hell up were late as is!"

"Fine but you should know me by now. I NEVER respect "my" elders!"

"Oh well bite me but we have to go. Hal" realizing that they were indeed late haley underwood rushed out of bed and ran to beat her sister to the bathroom

"dude use the bathroom all you want im a 4th year remember I can use magic out side of school" she said waving her wand for emphasis then using it to put on her uniform which looked like a catholic school uniform. Outside they caught the subway 58th st. where they walked a few blocks to their platform which took them through the air to aero-star academy of magic. On the platform Jordan said to Haley

"this never ceases to amaze me but im going to find my friend Alex"

"the weird one?"

"Your weird." Jordan said moving to find her friend

"Fine leave me here!" haley said

"ok. Go find your _boyfriend._"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Ok. Ok chill out" Jordan said leaving when she found him she said

"hey man what's up?"

"Nothin' you?" said the tall Spanish boy

"Your hair get longer every summer" Jordan commented looking at his now shoulder length black hair that matched his eyes but didn't rival her own brown thigh length hair and bright green eyes just then veronica Lerongilo came up with her crew and said

"Well look if it isn't the ogre and the savage."

"Well I would have a comeback but hey what's the use I mean everything I say bounces right off you-" Jordan began conjuring a milkshake behind her back without her wand

"I know and I'm happy you've finally learned that your words wont phase me because im better than you."

"Too true but if I cant get you verbally I'll get you physically." she said throwing her conjures strawberry milkshake over Veronica's head

"you bitch!" she screeched

"yea I am but you know what I like being a bitch it fun and by the way im ALWAYS going to verbally beat both in the class room and out so shut the hell up and move on already" Jordan said calmly attracting as much attention as possible.

"Hey veronica just got a milkshake thrown on her!"some one said

"no shit. Sherlock." haley said moving through the crowd

"Jo what did you do?"

"Just having some fun."

"If this is your fun go ahead have a blast."

"By the way veronica-" Jordan started " if you still want to mess with me your in for hell because believe me I know 10 times more magic than you'll ever dream about learning and if all else fails I'll just knock the shit out of you." with that Jordan and haley left to enter the school...

They entered the school through the front gates into a magnificent hallway decked with beautiful paintings and furniture they saw the "freshies" as everyone put it entering the opposite gate they entered the dining room which had 6 long table 5 for the houses and 1 for the teachers Jordan and Haley sat down at the Athenian table which in their opinion- and most of the schools- was the best because it meant wisdom and knowledge but there were 4 other houses the Zuesianarin house , the Athenian house , the Herclonain , Neptusian house . And finally the scum of the school the plutonian house. Haley and Jordan sat across from their friends Alex, Damian , Nicole , Olivia , and Elliot at the other end of the room Veronica and her friends sat when the head ,mistress stood up and said

"student you know the rules no going into the city on weekends and no flying with out supervision unless you're a 4th year or older and a reminder no persons of the opposite sex are to be in the dorm rooms for "sleepover" because I highly doubt you'll be playing scrabble-" at this haley started laughing out loud and looking towards veronica "- also I have an announcement 5 of my 4th years students will be going to Hogwarts our English sister school-"

"what kind of name is that !" Jordan said a little to loud to Alex

"and students -"she continued as if nothing happened"- from hogwarts will me coming here. I have a hat with all the names in them here we will decide who's going..." she proceeded to pull names out of the hat

"Jo wouldn't it be so cool to go to England?"

"I'll pass. You do know you have a .005 chance out of 10000 of actually getting picked."

"It could happen. I want to meet a cute British boy...and maybe that harry potter to..."

"Haley underwood."

"Hal...Hal they called you."

"Hell yea!"

"O..k..." Jordan said

"Elliot Spellman , Damian Santanata ."

"Have fun" Jordan said smirking

"john lee-man...and Jordan Underwood."

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked everyone mistook her anger for excitement haley Elliot and Damian started laughing hysterically

"Am I allowed to switch with some-one?" Jordan asked

"sorry all deals are final."

"I didn't make a deal YOU made it for me!"

"Pack your bags your going to England."

"Scotland."Jordan corrected

"whatever."the head mistress said

"Just think of it Jo! At least you'll be with me" Haley said

" oh joy , oh rapture . That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell"...

They packed and left for the airport...

on the other side of the Atlantic the students at hogwarts were hearing the same news

"Neville, dean, Padme, Justin, and Blaise your all going to America said Dumbledore they packed and left

"Wow I cant wait for the new students to arrive!" Hermione said

"I heard American girls are wicked! Not literally" Ron said

"shut up Ron " harry said " they're about to get here any minute."

"So you think you'll actually think you'll have a chance with an American girl Weasley?"

"Shut up draco!" Hermione said to draco

"jealous granger ."

"So what makes you think you'd have anymore of a chance with an American girl that he would?" Jordan said behind him draco turned to see a thin girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes and had blue jean a black shirt and a black open dress shirt and had at least 6 different hair colors on the ends of her hair. Draco's mouth dropped straight to the ground as he stared at her

"close your mouth you'll draw flies , which one of you is granger?"

"I am!" Hermione said enthusiastically Jordan turned to haley and said

"my god she's perky. Hal lets go home its not to late."

"I think the blonde boy likes you"

"no I didn't notice wait, did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Nope to busy staring at the boy with the scar." haley said

"hey harry! Its Jo!" Jordan called

"Jo. What's up wow you've grown up."harry said

"Um o..k..."

"Sorry to interrupt but HOW do YOU know him and HOW does SHE know YOU? Draco and haley said together

"we were pen pals and he was the scrawny kid that came to visit 3 years ago."

"Harry small harry you know short harry?" haley said

"hey wasn't THAT short ans your haley chunky monkey haley? Wow you've really slimmed down..."his thoughts trailed

" well as nice as this is I would really like to go to wherever im staying and please tell me im not staying with him!" Jordan said pointing to draco

"of course not your staying with me in the gryffindor girls dorm haley too." Hermione said

"great...its going to be such a long year..."Jordan said

"


End file.
